Leah
by molliezoe21
Summary: After Zoe returned home, she and Dan find them selves in a bit of bother. Can them, and their closest friends and family help them through? Their love is tested and their secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey to all of our readers! I really, really hope you enjoy this! Just so you know, there is a tiny bit of a graphic scene in this, but not much. I just hope my parents don't work out my username! This took us months and months to write! We spent most break and lunch times planning it and every evening writing. On my computer this is over 40 pages long in size 11! The writing style may be different at some parts, but it just depends on the mood I was in when I wrote it. Now, without further ado, we give you… Leah!**_

Prologue

A young girl with auburn hair entered the caretakers store cupboard and pulled the stick of the mop. It felt so long since she had been here. 11 months and 3 days to be exact. Her black spy outfit appeared on her body, it still puzzled her how it did it so quickly. The doors to the lift clicked open and she stepped out into the suffocating darkness in front of her. As she walked forward the lights switched on, as familiar dark figure stepped out in front of her from the side of the base. "Welcome back, to MI High."

Zoe ran forward towards the man, and hugged him. "It's so good to be back, Frank!"

"It's good to have you back, Zoe" The pair walked over towards the computers and sat down. "So how have you been?" asked Frank.

"I'm good, thanks! I've found most of my sisters, but there's one girl I can't track down, even with the genetic tracer. It's just too hard to find her. A girl called Keri." At this, Frank smiled to himself. "I think you might be surprised what you find at St. Hearts!" He half joked. The two chatted away for about half an hour about various things, like missions and how much they had missed each other.

"Frank?" Zoe asked inquisitively after a while. "Why did you call me back? I mean, was there a reason? I could tell by your voice that you didn't just want me back, but you needed me back."

"Ahh. That. We have been having a bit of a situation. It would be easier to see it for yourself." He said, as he turned to the computers. He tapped a pass code into the keyboard, and the screen came up with some CCTV footage from earlier that day. As she watched she saw a familiar blond head of hair walk past the camera and flipped over a table.

"Dan." She whispered under her breath.

"Keep watching" said Frank, not taking his eyes of the screen. She watched him throw every table, rip every book and worst of all, smash a window with a chair. Dan then walked to the corner of the classroom and completely broke down. Zoe had to look away. I hurt too much to see him in pain. She truly loved him, with all her heart.

Dan's POV

Dan sat in an empty classroom with his head in his hands, thinking to himself. He simply didn't know what to do. Although Zoe had been gone for months now, he missed her more than ever since they had defeated KORPS. Even though he had all of his friends around him, he felt so alone.

Suddenly the door flung open revealing Tom and Anishia in the door way. "Hey Danny boy!" said Tom as he walked in to the classroom and sat in the seat next to him. Dan didn't even look up. Concerned, Tom and Anishia exchanged worrying looks. The room fell silent for a second, then Anishia decided to break the ice. "So, ready for tonight's party?" she asked, as she started dancing comically. Dan was puzzled for a moment, and then realised what she was talking about. Since they had defeated KORPS, Stella decided it would be a good idea to have a bit of a celebration for all of their hard work in the past months. "No" he answered quickly, staring at the table.

"You are gonna come, right?" asked Tom.

"Not really my thing" answered Dan. Although his did want to go, he had come to the conclusion that there would be no point going without Zoe as she was part of the team to stop them. "Come on Dan, why not!?" asked Anishia.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO, THAT'S WHY!" Dan yelled as he stood up, knocking over his chair. He stormed out, bumping shoulders with Anishia as he left. She was pretty sure he had started to cry. Although Dan had been acting strange since they defeated KORPS, he had never shown any sign of emotion. "What's pushed his buttons?" said Tom.

"What's it normally about?" said Anishia. Zoe.

Zoe's POV

Zoe sat in the base feeling miserable. If Dan was this angry about her leaving him, how was he going to react to seeing her for the first time in almost a year? She felt sick in the stomach, and didn't know whether she wanted Frank to call him down or not. "Frank?" shouted Zoe. There was a sudden explosion, followed by a lot of coughing. Zoe got up out of her seat. Frank turned around with a black face of soot. Zoe couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny. Just an experiment gone wrong. What did you want?" Frank asked.

"Erm… I just wondered if… well… Would you mind calling Dan down? Just… don't let him know that I'm here."

"Of course Zoe" he said smiling at her. Frank got out his phone and called Dan's communicator. He had an idea. She heard as he picked up, and Frank spoke to him. "Dan, I need you down at HQ. I have seen the CCVT footage of this morning, of you trashing a classroom." Dan said something on the other side, but Zoe couldn't make out what. "Dan, now listen, Dan!" Frank started to raise his voice a bit, and Zoe could tell that Dan was shouting too. "Dan, listen to me, I decided to hire a councillor, just so you can be a bit happier. Me and the rest of the team have realised you haven't been being yourself lately. Be here in 10 minutes" Frank cut the call before Dan had a chance to argue. Frank smiled at Zoe. "Looks like you're going to be needing a disguise!"

Dan's POV

Dan was angry at Frank for making him do this. 'What good was talking to a stupid know it all going to do?' He thought as the lift took him down to HQ. He walked forward to see Frank talking to a woman who he assumed was his councillor. She stood up and gave him a firm hand shake. "Hi." She said, in a strangely deep, un-natural voice. "You must be Dan. I'm Jenny, head of counselling at MI9." Dan half-heartedly smiled "I know your probably feeling helpless right now. I've dealt with agents like you before, missing someone can be hard, but I'm here to help. Frank, please can you leave the room so I can have a chat with Dan?" Frank nodded and went back up into the school. "Now, Dan, Frank tells me that you have been having trouble adjusting to life without a girl named… Zoe?" she asked.

"Maybe" said Dan, looking down towards his feet.

"And what sort of relationship do you have with her?" she asked inquisitively.

"It's complicated, Dan replied.

"I've got all day". Dan spent a while talking about how he missed her and why he got so angry. They spent about half an hour of Jenny (Zoe) asking questions and Dan answering them. He was reluctant to answer when she asked him how he felt about Zoe. "Well…"

"Go on, I'm listening." She said comfortingly.

"Well I… I love her."

There was a long gap until Zoe (Jenny) said anything. She was overwhelmed about what Dan had just admitted to her. This was the thing she had dreamed of hearing for months. Dan was looking down, embarrassed about what he had just said. "Well, the thing is…" said Zoe quietly, as she pulled of her black wig and glasses to reveal her auburn hair and beautiful green eyes. "I love you too". Dan stared into her eyes before a massage grin appeared on his face. "Zo" he whispered. "Did I just tell you all of that stuff?"

"I'm afraid so" she giggled. They both stood up and shared a close hug. Zoe pulled away, but Dan kept hold of her waist. They were left staring into each other's eyes. They both leaned in and their lips touched. This was Zoe's first kiss, but somehow she knew what she was doing. Dan had kissed many other girls before, but this was different. He felt truly in love.

After about 5 minuites they came up for breath. Dan rested his forehead on hers, and whispered "I love you".

"I'm so sorry for leaving you" whispered Zoe. Dan pulled her closer.

"It's OK" he smiled. Zoe put her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss. They didn't even notice when Frank, Stella, Anishia, Keri and Tom came down the lift and walked towards them. Tom and Anishia smiled at each other, they had wanted this for so long for their friends, whereas Frank, Keri and Stella stood there, very surprised at this sudden relationship. Stella hadn't noticed anything between them, and Frank thought he was just missing her as a friend. As for Keri, she had no idea who this girl was.

After a minute or so of watching them kiss, Tom decided to disturb them, but being Tom, he couldn't just shout at them to stop. He pulled out his DS and started to pretend to play on it. He suddenly shouted "LEVEL 29! GET IN THERE!" At this, Zoe and Dan turned to see the group staring at them. Neither of them quite new what to say. Dan cleared his throat and stood there awkwardly. Zoe was the first one to speak up. "We were just… talking" she stuttered.

"Looked like a bit more than that!" Tom whispered under his breath. Tom and Anishia couldn't help but laugh. Dan grabbed Zoes hand and made a swift exit past them. On the lift ride up they laughed about what had just happened, although they were both a little annoyed at Tom. When they got to the store room, they resumed what they had been doing before they were interrupted.

Meanwhile, back at HQ, Frank and Stella were still trying to process what had just happened. "Have you two never noticed their crushes before?" asked Anishia.

"No! We just thought they were close!" said Stella.

"Close? They've had a crush on each other for agers!" said Tom, smiling "You might want to have a look at this". He pointed to the screen which showed the CCTV footage of the store cupboard. Dan and Zoe were still kissing, with Dan stroking Zoes hair. "Give them some privacy, Tom" said Anishia, as she pressed the 'X' button.

"So that's Zoe then?!" exclaimed Keri.

"And your sister!" laughed Anishia.

"So if they get married that means… Dan would be my brother in law!? Give me a break!" she screamed sarcastically. The others went into fits of laughter at Keri's suspense.

Dan's POV

It had been at least 10 minutes since they had come up to the store room, but who was counting. All that Dan knew was that he was extremely happy. He was with the girl he loved. They were both dreading the moment where they had to pull away.

When they eventually did, Zoe rested her head on Dan's shoulder. "Zoe?" He whispered. "Do you want to be my date to the party tonight?" he asked. Zoe raised her head and smiled at him.

"Yes" she answered "I would love to go with you".

With that the two held hands and walked out of school (Don't worry it was the end of school) to get ready for the party.

Downstairs in HQ , they also decided to leave for the party. "How many people are going to be there?" asked Anishia in the lift.

"Quite a few. For starters, my old team, and the people who helped bring down KORPS. Not to mention the plus ones!"

"So that's quite a few then?" asked Keri.

"Yes" answered Frank. As they all got out of school they all parted and when their separate ways.

At the party, more people than expected turned up. Keri went over to Zoe, and greeted her with a smile.

"So I suppose you're the famous Keri? And apparently my sister?" Zoe said smiling. They spent a few minutes chatting about how they were, before Dan butted in, asking Zoe to dance. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

They started dancing, oblivious to the world around them. She was wearing a short white dress with silver sequins, and Dan was wearing a grey jacket and casual black shirt. He could feel Anishia, Tom and Keri burning holes into them. They didn't care. The room was decorated with lights, and there was a bar serving drinks. Tom stood up, and held his hand out to Anishia. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Keri watched them as they danced, and couldn't help but smile. Seconds later she saw their lips lock, and by the looks of it, they weren't going to stop soon.

A young bar man was coming around with a tray of small cups with a small amount of liquid in it. Zoe looked up as he offered one to them, and she took it. She put it to her mouth and drank it in one gulp. "Zoe!" Dan said, as he laughed. Zoe scrunched her face up in disgust.

"What was that?!" she asked.

"It's alcohol, Zoe! We aren't even old enough to have it!"

"What does it do?" she asked inquisitively.

"It makes you go a bit… loopy?" he answered.

"Why don't you have some?" she asked, jokingly. "Go on, I dare you!"

"Fine" he said, smiling. He felt like he needed to earn back his dignity. When the waiter came around again, he picked up a drink and drank it in one gulp.

"Wow that's strong!" he laughed. Seconds later, he started feeling very dizzy.

"Come on, let's get out of here? It's really crowded." Said Dan. Zoe agreed and took his hand, as he walked out.

Zoes POV

Zoe felt quite dizzy and found that she couldn't pronounce her words properly. Dan was leading her somewhere, but she couldn't work out where for the life of her. They turned into a drive way and realised she was at Dan's house.

"Wont your mum and dad mind?" she asked, wondering what they would do if they caught a random girl in this bedroom.

"Nah. Mums never here anyway, and Dad don't live here anymore" he replied. He unlocked to door and went, Zoe followed. For some reason, Zoe was finding everything funny. She was practically wetting herself when she was watching Dan struggle to put the key in the door.

"Want to go up to my room?" he asked.

"Sure, but it's getting kind of late."

You could always stay here tonight?"

"I will have to ask my foster parents" She said, as the scrambled up the stairs, trying to keep their balance. Zoe climbed onto his bed, followed by Dan. He grabbed her waist and started to pull her closer. She leant into to kiss him and he kissed her back, passionately. She took of his jacket and continued to kiss him. She slipped her hands up his shirt, and felt his bare chest. Dan pulled back for a second, removing his shirt, and then resumed kissing. The events that happened at Dan's house that night are best left unsaid.

The next morning, the teens woke up in the same bed. Neither of them could remember the events of last night, or whose clothes came off first, but they took a good guess when Zoe started being violently sick. Dan raced to get her a bowl but by the time he got back, she had stopped.

"It's probably just a hangover" said Dan, trying to convince himself as well as Zoe.

"You don't think –"

"No" Dan interrupted abruptly.

A few minutes later, Zoe they remembered that they had agreed to meet up with the team in town. Keri had bribed them into it, because she said, and I quote, 'I totally need some new make up!'. When they got into town, the rest of the team had been waiting for at least half an hour.

"Where have you two been?" asked Keri. Dan and Zoe didn't know what to say. Zoe was the first one to say something. "We… were at… Dan's!" she answered. The three didn't look completely convinced that that was the full story, but they went with it. The first shop they went in was Superdrug, with they all knew was Keri's second home.

4 hours later

"Keri! Can we go yet?!" Complained Tom.

"No, I just need to find this nail polish from BarryM." She said, holding up an empty nail polish bottle from her bag. Tom rolled his eyes and walked over to Anishia, Zoe and Dan. Suddenly, Zoe stumbled backwards, holding her stomach. Dan and Anishia helped her keep balance. Keri rushed over to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Asked Keri.

"I don't feel to great" she groaned.

"Lets go into the toilets, yeah, splash your face with a bit of cold water" smiled Anishia as she took her into the toilets, followed by Keri.

"Anishia, Keri?"

"Yeah?" They replied in unison.

"Last night… Me and Dan, we got a bit… drunk" she whimpered.

"That's not that bad", said Keri, holding her hand.

"That's… not the whole story. When we went back to his house… I'm not sure what happened. But this morning… I was… I was sick" At this point, Zoe was sobbing, with Anishia and Keri trying to comfort her. "You don't think that means… you know?"

"That your pregnant?" Anishia asked. Zoe nodded.

"Well… why don't we get Frank and Stella to get you a doctor… to see?" said Keri.

"Fine, but I don't want Dan to know. If he kicked of about me not being here imagine what he would do if he found out he had a baby?" Keri and Anishia nodded.

"Well, let's get that out of your mind, and have a good day, hey!?" Zoe smiled and wiped her eyes. She desperately hoped that this wasn't for real.

After the team had finally dragged Keri out of Superdrug, they carried on around town for about 2 hours. When they had finished they trouped back to St Hearts and went down to HQ.

"Hello team" said Frank stepping out from the shadows. Zoe suddenly remembered what she had to do. She didn't want Dan getting suspicious so she waited until he had left with Tom to tell Frank. As she walked into the room Frank was in, Keri and Anishia took her hands. She hesitated and then smiled weakly at them both. She found Frank on the phone to someone, most likely to be Stella, as he was giggling like a school girl.

"Frank?" Said Zoe. "I… I need to talk to you about…. Something." She said. Frank sat he and the other girls down at the table in the main HQ. Zoe was so scared to tell him. To her he was a father figure.

"Frank… I… I think…" she could say it. The words we just so devastating that she couldn't tell him.

"Frank, what Zoes trying to say is that-" Before Anishia could finish he sentence Zoe cut her off.

"I think I might be pregnant".

There was a deafening silence in the room. It was so quiet you could hear everybody's hearts thump against their rib cage. The heaviness of everyone's breathing became apparent. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, a loud bang of a chair came from the corner of the room. They all turned around to see Tom stood at the desk with a guilty look spreading across his face.

"Erm… I came back… to get my book" he said, holding his Blade Quest book up. "I think I'd better go" he said, edging away towards the elevator door. "No, wait!" shouted Zoe. "You cannot tell Dan! Promise me Thomas, he can't know". She said aggressively, walking towards him. Tom backed away with his hands up. "I promise, Zoe, Dan won't know" he said comfortingly. Zoe smiled at him gratefully. Tom entered the lift and Zoe turned back to Frank. He still seemed to be in shock, as he was staring at the table. After what felt like minutes, he looked up at Zoe. Although he was very disappointed in Zoe and Dan, he knew she was already upset enough.

Frank stood up, and to Zoes relief, he stretched out his arms for a hug. Zoe ran towards him, and hugged him back. About a minute later, Zoe looked up at Frank.

"Aren't you angry?" she asked, with a tone of worry in her voice. Frank looked down at her and smiled.

"Zoe, I know you, and I know you would never do this on purpose. You've been stupid and we both get that, but I'm not one for dwelling on the past. It's yours and Dan's choice weather to keep it or not. Don't worry, I'll notify your foster parents. They won't be angry either. They just want the best thing for you"

"Can you get me a doctor, to see if I am?"

"Of course Zoe".

After an hour of sitting in HQ, trying to pass the time before the doctor there, the door finally opened revealing a female doctor holding a large bag.

"Hello", she said, stretching out her arm to Zoe, implying a hand shake. "And you must be… Zoe?" she said, as she looked down at her clipboard. Zoe simply nodded, shaking her hand. "I know you're going through a tough time now Zoe, but I just want you to relax and take it easy" she smiled. The woman took her into the next room and Frank and the girls sat waiting, anxiously.

About half an hour later, the woman came out of the room. "I think Zoe would rather tell you the results herself." She said, as she walked over to the lift and stepped in. Meanwhile, the three raced into the room Zoe was in. She was sat on the desk with a blank look on her face.

"Zoe?" asked Keri. Zoe didn't move. She walked over to her sister and put her hand on her shoulder. Zoe looked up urgently, as if she had no idea they were in the room.

"It's alright Zoe, you can tell us" said Anishia. Zoe sat staring at the wall. Suddenly, she started speaking.

"What's Dan going to do? What a little baby in his life?" The group didn't need telling twice. Zoe was pregnant, and there was nothing any of them could do.

That night, Zoe woke up in a pool of sweat. She was breathing heavily, and couldn't work out where she was. Seconds after, her eyes adjusted to the light, only to see that she was in her bed. She couldn't remember what the dream was about, but she could probably guess, under the circumstances. She knew she had to tell Dan, and that was top of her list of priorities for the coming day. She tried to get back to sleep, but found that she couldn't. It was a little early to get up, but she did so anyway. Before she knew it, it was almost school time. She was at school extremely early. Frank was the first to come down to HQ, followed by Stella, (who knew about Zoe's baby) Anishia and Tom.

After a while, Franks phone buzzed, with a message from Dan on it. Frank put it to his ear and listened. 30 seconds later, he took it away and confirmed what Dan had said.

"Dan's just called and said he's running a little late. He'll be here in about half an hour". Zoe knew she couldn't wait any longer. She had to do it. It was now or never. She dashed forward and grabbed Franks phone, and searched through the phone book without thinking. She pressed the call button and put the phone to her ear. The ringing seemed to last forever. Finally, he picked up.

"Dan?" she whimpered.

"Zo? Is that you?" he asked

"Yeah. Look…" By this point Zoe was in tears and could barely string a few words together. "I… I need to tell you something".

"Zo? What's going on?" he asked. His voice sounded worrying and she could hardly hear him over his heavy breathing. Zoe was now completely lost for words.

"Dan... Dan… I'm… I'm pregnant."

The phone was dropped the other end. Footsteps could be heard running further and further away.

"Dan? Dan!" she yelled. Silence.

Dan's POV

Dan was running. He didn't know where. He didn't know why, but he needed to get away. 'This is all my fault' he thought. ' I did this to Zoe. I've ruined her. I've ruined us. He had mixed feelings. He was partly angry, but felt a little exited at the same time.

After 5 minutes of sprinting around the streets, unknowingly, he found himself back at his house. He stumbled up the front steps, not looking where her was going. He entered the hallway only to be greeted by his mother with an unpleased look on her face.

"Why aren't you in school, Daniel?" she asked harshly.

"Erm…" he tried to speak but he was to out of breath to say anything. "Mum..." he whispered. "I need to tell you something ". He said shakily.

"What have you done now you stupid boy?!" she said. Since Dan's dad had gone she had been a lot more picky. Dan had always done one thing or another. He took her hand and led her into the living room, and sat her down. "Mum… you know I went to a party the other night?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly, wondering what he had done this time. "Well… me and Zoe came home early." He said, now almost at a whisper. "Mum, Zoes… Zoe pregnant" he blurted suddenly. His mum couldn't process what he had just said.

"P… Pregnant?" she said sharply. Dan nodded, barley looking at her. She stood up and walked over to Dan. "GET… OUT OF MY HOUSE BOY! AND DON'T COME BACK!" she yelled, loud enough that a deaf man in China would have heard her. He stood up and ran out of his house and back onto the street. He couldn't go to school. He couldn't go home. He had nowhere. He had no one.

Back at HQ, Zoe was pacing back and forth. She was scared. Really scared. Frank had excused her from lessons to think things through. She had no idea where Dan was, and she really needed someone to talk to. As if on cue, Stella came into HQ. She could see that Zoe was stressing, so she walked over to Zoe and hugged her.

"Zoe, I know I've told you this 1000 times, but don't worry, Dan will be back" she said sweetly. Zoe nodded and tried to re-assure herself of this. The day passed quickly, but Zoe barley said a word. She hardly noticed anything that was going on around her, even when it was then end of the day. All she did was sit there. She snapped back into reality when Anishia shook her, telling her it was the end of the day. Unfortunately, this was in the middle of one of Keri's rants on make-up brands.

"Can you please shut up now?" wined Tom.

"OK, just one more thing! I just wanted to say about how Rimmel London-" She was cut of by Anishia pushing her playfully.

"Oi!" she laughed.

Suddenly Zoe butted in. "I'd better get home" she said, walking towards the lift without warning. As the door closed she left fresh tears pour down her face. She needed Dan. The baby needed Dan.

Soon after Zoe left, the other three followed.

"I feel really bad for Zoe." Said Anishia.

"I know. I know I've not known her that long but I know she doesn't deserve this!" Keri exclaimed.

"Well, it can be easy on Dan either, I mean, his mums not gonna be happy" said Tom.

"Well what about his Dad?" asked Keri.

"As far as his mums concerned, he doesn't have one. He left a few months back. Come to think of it, Dan seemed pretty pleased…" answered Tom, as they walked out of the school gates. They said their goodbyes and thought nothing more of it.

Dan's POV

Dan had no idea where he was going to spend the night. All he had with him was his school supplies. He had spent all day hanging around town, hoping to see no one he knew. He looked down at his watch and realised school would be well over by now. That was the only place he could stay. HQ would be to obvious, so what about the tunnel connection HQ and the KORPS lab? No one ever went down there. And food wise, he could always eat Toms secret stash of biscuits? He decided to take his chances and risk going down to HQ. After all, what was there to lose?

One he got to the school gate, he climbed up and jumped down the other side. Then he used his lock picking skills to get inside the school, and down to HQ. When he got there, it was empty just as he'd hoped. He pushed to cupboard away from the hole in the wall that he had created, and smiled at that memory. He threw his bag into the hole, not that it contained much. Only a pencil case and a few books. Now it was the difficult task of finding Toms secret biscuit stash. It had to be somewhere obvious, and he knew for a fact it was big. A few weeks ago Keri had bet him that he couldn't make a Blade Quest model out of his biscuits, and Tom took that offer. He had spent weeks working on it, and had finally finished. He didn't realise how stupid he looked, building Luke Blade out of biscuits.

5 minutes later, Dan came across a large cardboard box that he had never paid much attention to before. He opened it, and took out the biscuits. The model was actually quite clever. He had used the inside of custard creams as glue and the outside for the shape. Although he felt bad doing it, Dan started to dismantle the model piece by piece. Before he went back into his tunnel, Dan used a camera disabling cream to turn of the cameras. He wouldn't know what to do if they found him awake. He took the box back into the tunnel and closed his 'door'. This was going to be a long night.

The next morning Frank and the rest of the team came down to HQ. Although she was speaking a little more than the previous day, Zoe was still extremely quiet. She had had Frank and her foster parents assuring her that they were doing all they could to find Dan. If so, she couldn't understand why they hadn't found him yet.

"OK Tom! Show me this model then?!" said Keri.

"Get ready to hand over £10!" he laughed. He walked over to the cupboard where the box would normally have been and opened it. When he realised it was gone his face was a picture.

"WHO… ATE… MY… SECRET… BISCUITES?!" he yelled, to the others amusement.

"Maybe you ate them?" suggested Frank in an amused tone of voice.

"OR MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE DID?!" as he said this he looked at Keri, who put her hands up, indicating it wasn't her.

"FRANK! Get the CCTV footage up now!" he yelled.

"Jesus Tom, its only a few biscuits!" laughed Anishia.

"Only a few biscuits? ONLY A FEW BISCUITES? MORE LIKE WEEKS OF WORK!" he yelled. By now, everyone one in the room was in stitches, except Zoe. She had exited the room without warning, and still no one had noticed her absence. Once Frank got the CCTV footage up, they all crowed around the screen to see Toms 'biscuit thief'. After a few minutes on fast forward mode, they saw a figure come down from the lift. They watched him search for the biscuits and eventually find them. A few seconds later the screens went black.

"Is it just me or did that look like… Dan?" asked Anishia.

"I think it was… But if it was, where is he now?" answered Frank, but he trailed off as he saw Zoe enter the room again.

"What if he never left last night" she whispered.

Seconds later, there was a loud bang coming from the corner of the room with a high pitched scream following. They all spun around, only to see Keri on the floor with a chair on top of her. "Tripped! Sorry!" he laughed. But what was above her was a different matter. Tom had tripped over Keri (causing him to scream) and created another hold in the wall. He stood up and looked in the hole, only to see a figure laying there, with a cardboard box full of biscuits.

"Is that… Dan?" asked Zoe, running forward to the hole and climbing in.

"No, Zoe, don't disturb him" he said, pointing at his tear stained face. "You being… you know, is a big change for him. You've had more time than he had. Just give him some time" encored Frank. Zoe nodded, although she badly wanted to be with him. Seconds later, Dan started mumbling in his sleep. He then started tossing and turning, his mumbles gradually getting louder and louder.

"Team, go away, now" Frank said harshly.

"But Frank-"

"NOW, Zoe! I learned about signs of nightmares when I was staying with a tribe in Africa. Do you really want to watch him have a nightmare?" Zoe shook her head and reluctantly walked out of HQ with the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, Frank covered Dan with a blanket and put a pillow under his head. He then picked up his phone and made a phone call that he knew he would regret. It was in MI9 protocol to inform the head of discipline if anything like pregnancy happened. But the head of discipline couldn't have been a worse person. Agent Stark.

"Hello, Chief Agent Stark? I have a code 3 to report" Frank asked.

"Not now London, family crisis" he answered back harshly. "My nephew, Dan, no one had seen him since yesterday" he said, with a hint of worry in his voice. Frank glanced over the Dan and turned back to his phone.

"I think you will be pleased to know that the code 3 _is _Dan."

"I'm coming to get him". The phone on the other end was put down abruptly. Frank looked over at Dan, who's nightmare seemed to have gotten worse. He had now started shouting in his sleep.

"Dan! Wake up! Dan!" shouted Frank, running over to him. He picked up a glass of water and threw it on his face.

"Aughhh!" he screamed, sitting up quickly.

"Dan! It's alright! It was just a dream!" said Frank comfortingly. He put his arm around Dan, as Dan started crying uncontrollably.

"It's alright Dan, shhh" he said comfortingly.

"Its not!" he sobbed into Franks shoulder. "I've ruined us! She hates me!"

"Dan, that's not true. She loves you".

An hour later, Dan was changed into some fresh clothes, and sat at the table staring into space.

"Dan" said Frank, walking into the room. "I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but Chief Agent Stark is on his way."

"Uncle Huratio?" He asked. "Why the hell did you call him?" he said, with his voice on a dangerous edge.

"Dan, its MI9 protocol, I'm sorry."

"But he's hated me forever!"

"Dan, I'm sure that's not true, he seemed pretty worried on the phone!"

"Yeah, worried for mum" Dan mumbled. He stood up and walked towards the lift. "I'm getting some air." He said.

Dan went up to school and looked around. Thankfully it was lesson time, so no one was wondering about. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His horrid uncle was coming to visit. His mum had kicked him out. His girlfriend was pregnant. He decided to go where no one would find him for a while, just so he had time to think. The school roof.

Although no one knew this, Dan spent a lot of his time up there. When his dad left, he spent virtually all of his time up there. He was pretty happy that he had gone, as he had been abusive towards his mum. But she loved him too much to leave, so she just stuck with him. In attempts to stop his mum being hurt, he often got hurt himself. There wasn't much point in telling anyone. By the time he was prepared to tell anyone, his dad had gone of too goodness knows where.

He sat staring into the sky, when suddenly, he heard footsteps approach behind him. He saw a tall girl with auburn hair, but it wasn't Zoe.

"Keri? What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She sat down beside him and they shared a combatable silence.

"You know, this could be good you know, the next step in yours and Zoes relationship?" she said, trying to put a good spin on it.

"Suppose" he mumbled. "Keri? Was… was I the last to know?" he asked, with tears in his eyes. She nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"Well, Zoe told me and Anishia first, and then we told Frank. But Tom was in the room when we told him, so that was kind of an accident." Dan nodded, as the tears started to fall.

"Hey! At least you weren't the last one to find out you were the clone of an evil mater mind threatening to take over the world and had 86 sisters hidden all of the world!" she said sympathetically as well as forcefully. Dan laughed and smiled at her gratefully.

"I guess I am being al little… touchy? Zoe needs me." He looked at Keri. "Thanks Keri."

"Anytime Dan" she smiled.

"How did you know I would be up here anyway?"

"I've seen you up here before, when your dad moved away?"

Dan grunted. "I'm glad he's gone".

"Why?" she asked.

"He hit mum. He hit me."

Keri gulped. "You?"

"Not badly! Don't worry about it! Mum was hurt more, that's why Uncle Huratio is so protective over her.

"Huratio? That's the name of the head of Discipline at MI9! How embarrassing would that be if he was your Uncle!?" She laughed to herself, but looked at Dan to see why he wasn't laughing to. Instead, he was staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Starks your Uncle?!"

"Yup" he answered glumly. "And he's coming over now, probably to kick me and Zoe out of MI High. If I go down now I'll get kicked out."

"And if you don't it'll be worse" smiled Keri sympathetically. They stood up together and climbed down from the roof.

"But don't think I'm going to be this nice all the time! Don't be forgetting that you got my sister pregnant! You're in for it now!" she laughed. Dan chuckled to himself.

On the way don't to HQ Dan braced himself for the worst. The lift opened to reveal Stark, Stella and Frank sat together quietly chatting. He looked over at Zoe who had joined him after Keri went to her lesson. He knew that he really needed to get to a lesson as exams were coming up. He was getting really stressed about that on top of everything else. He hadn't spoken to her about the baby yet, but they knew they had to get down to HQ – fast. He smiled at her weakly and took her hand. On their arrival Stark stood up.

"Well, if it isn't that runaway nephew of mine?" he said harshly. "Oh!" he said looking at Zoe. "And his little lovebird too. How sweet!" he exclaimed.

"Let's get to the point. A baby." Zoe and Dan looked down in shame. "Stupid, reckless, irresponsible! And your mum had been going out of her mind worrying about you!" he said, pointing at Dan.

"Not my fault, I didn't kick myself out now did I?" he said looking straight into his uncles eyes.

"You see, THIS is why children shouldn't be spy's! And I don't even know WHY you hired her, she's just a KORPS failure!" he said, pointing at Zoe. That was it for Dan. Insulting him was one thing, but insulting Zoe was too much.

He grabbed Stark by the shoulders and kneed him in his stomach – hard. Stark fell onto his knees clenching his stomach. It took Stella, Frank and Zoe holding him back to keep him from giving him another blow to the head.

"Agent! Stand down!" Yelled Stella. Even with a blow to the stomach, Stark still had one more insult in his. And this insult was poison.

"You know Dan, you get this anger from your Dads side. That idiot." At this point the three agents were struggling to keep Dan back.

"What did you call him!?" he yelled.

"An idiot? Aww, did that hurt your iggle feelings?" he said evilly. He smirked.

Struggling from the grasp of the three agents, Dan yelled "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT! YEAH, HE DID DO SOME BAD THINGS, BUT HE'S GONE! HE HIT MY MUM! HE HIT _ME!"_

The word _me_ echoed around the room for what felt like forever. Dan froze when he realised what he had said. Frank, Stella and Zoe all looked at each other in disbelief. After a few seconds Stark awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I think… I'd better go" he said, walking briskly towards the lift. He exited the room, leaving everyone in silence.

"Dan" whispered Frank, putting his hand on his shoulder. Dan was in shock from what he had just admitted, and was shaking violently.

"Dan, why don't you sit down?" said Stella, pulling out a chair for him. He didn't move. He just stood there, clearly in shock. It wasn't that he wouldn't move. It was because he couldn't. His breathing got heavier and also shallower, as tears poured down his face. He couldn't help it. Suddenly, his legs gave way, as he fell onto the floor. He moved his legs up to his chest and hugged them, as he continued to cry.

"Dan, why don't you try getting up, cooling yourself down a bit?" said Frank comfortingly.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" he yelled out of the blue. One moment he was sobbing, the next, biting Franks head of. He stood up and walked over to Frank, who was now panicking. He moved out of the way, but it turns out he wasn't going to attack Frank. He was going to attack the base. He picked up Toms computer and threw it onto the ground. He then took all of the other computers and did the same to them, one by one. As Frank had gone into another room to call Tom, Keri and Anishia for backup, Stella and Zoe stood helpless watching.

Minutes later Tom, Keri and Anishia arrived looking extremely concerned. By this time, the glass table had already been smashed, along with all of the computers and the desk chair put through the wall. It was now 5 against one. What chance did Dan have?

Together, the 5 of them managed to restrain Dan, and put him in a secure, empty room. They put on the CCTV of the room and watched in silence as Dan calmed down.

"I think I'll go and speak to him" said Frank standing up.

"No, let me. He's more likely to talk to me – no offence Frank" said Tom.

"None taken".

Tom unlocked the door and walked in cautiously. He saw Dan curled up in the corner, still shaking.

"Dan?" he asked. He looked up and saw Tom. He knew he couldn't do this anymore, get angry with a baby around. He had to control himself. He patted the floor next to him, indicating Tom to come and sit down. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Dan finally spoke.

"So what's the deal with you and Anishia then?" Tom was surprised by how casual his conversation was.

"It's complicated" replied Tom.

"Come on!" said Dan, nudging him playfully.

"Fine, fine!" Tom reluctantly told him everything, about their kiss at the party, and Dan acted like everything was normal.

"OK, enough about me. I came in here to talk to you!" Dan's body tensed up. "What's up, mate?"

"Everything." He replied bluntly, looking down in shame.

"Everything?" asked Tom.

"I mean the baby, Zoe, Stark, exams, my mum and especially my dad. It's all building up Tom! It's all to much!" he cried.

"What do you mean, your dad?"

"I'm guessing that they didn't fill you in with what happened with Stark?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm listening though!"

"Well, why don't I talk you through everything? From the moment I was born!?" he said sarcastically.

"Go on" said Tom, seriously.

Dan groaned. "Well, ever since I can remember Dad has been hitting mum. She was never brave enough to leave him, so she just stuck with him. When I got older, I couldn't stand it anymore. I jumped in the way of a punch, and that's when it started. He left a while ago, broke mums heart, but now she hates my guts. And then there are exams. I've been missing so many lessons lately I'm sure I'm gonna fail. If I do, I'll have lost my job at MI9 and I'll have no qualifications for a job to pay for the baby."

There was a long silence. Tom was a little taken a-back by what his best mate had just spilled his heart out to him about. Dan then continued to speak.

"I can't keep doing this Tom. Kicking of, especially with a baby. I need to be there for Zoe. She needs me." Dan stated.

"Well I think you'd best get in there and start being there for her" smiled Tom. "And don't worry about everything else, I'll help you revise, and as far a babysitting goes, Anishia's your girl! Woman! Person!" he laughed.

"Thanks Tom" smiled Dan, as they stood up.

"Hey, what are mates for? Now get in there Romeo!"

Dan walked into the main HQ but was devastated from what he saw. The wall was broken, the table smashed and he could hear the electrical buzz from the wires. The group was sat around the smashed table watching Dan with close eyes.

"I did this?" he said under his breath.

"Yes" Zoe answered, smiling sympathetically.

"Frank, Stella, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Please forgive me?" he pleaded.

"It's OK, Dan, we think it was just a severe panic attack." Said Frank.

"And Zoe" he said, taking her by the hand. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault-" he was cut of by Zoes lips crushing his. The broke apart seconds later.

"Last time I checked it took two to make a baby" she smiled. "Well done with Stark by the way! He really deserved it". They shared a tight hug.

"Dan, I'm sorry to break you two up but we need to discuss some issues with you, starting with your dad. I know it might be hard but-"

"Frank, I'm fine with it, only if Zoe can come to".

"Of course". Frank sat them down at the smashed desk and Dan told him everything. Frank was shocked by what was going on behind closed doors, and none of them had any idea what so ever. When Dan had finished everyone looked at him in shock.

"My dad's gone now anyway, so he's nothing to worry about."

"Dan? Why did you never tell anyone?" asked Stella.

"I told a few people, but I made them swore not to tell anyone". Frank asked a few more questions, and then let them go. When they got back up to school, Dan and Zoe went and sat in an empty classroom.

"So…" Said Zoe, trying to break the tension. She could tell Dan still thought this was all his fault.

"Zo? Are we keeping it?" he asked, barley looking Zoe in the eye.

"Yes, if you want" she smiled. To this, Dan's face lit up immediately.

"I do, I really do" he smiled. "But how are we going to make it work? With school, and work?"

"Well there's always Frank and Stella for babysitting duty!" she laughed.

"What about the rest of the team?"

"Dan, I hardly think Keri would even go NEAR a baby, let alone touch one!" They both laughed. "Would you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"To be honest, I'd quite like to have a girl, to spoil her". Said Dan.

"I always wanted a little boy!"

"Well I guess we will just have to wait and see!

"When are we going for your first Doctors appointment?" he asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Normally you would go so early but I wasn't made for reproduction, so they're being extra careful".

"Am I aloud to come?" he asked.

"Of course, you are the daddy!" Said Zoe. This hit Dan hard. He was still not used to the idea of being a dad. Having to look after something so little and delicate.

"Anyway, what's our next lesson?" she asked. Dan opened his bag and took out his timetable.

"Looks like… PE?"

"Oh… I can't do that"

"Does Mr. Flatley know?"

"I think Frank might have told him. My foster parents wrote me a note anyway". The two got up and walked over the PE department. When they saw Mr Flatley Zoe walked over to him and gave him the note. His face dropped when he read it.

"Well, I wouldn't have expected that from you Zoe, of all people. Assuming your boyfriend is the father?" he said, pointing at Dan. Zoe nodded her head in shame. "Well, never mind, unfortunately your going to miss our PE lessons! We are going to be doing a spot of Morris dancing today!" From hearing this Zoe felt instantly happy.

"What a shame sir!" she said sarcastically, which only an idiot couldn't spot (who was Mr Flatley).

She sat watching everyone having to wave hankies around stupidly, especially Tom, who was probably enjoying this lesson the least. She found it very hard to hold back a laugh.

"Yo, Mr F? Why aint she havin to do dis?" asked Lady J, pointing at Zoe.

"Because, Felicity, Zoe is currently unwell, but will hopefully be joining us again soon! Now boys and girls, its time for our warm down, so everybody just shake themselves down for a minute and then go and get changed!" Everyone ran out after about a second of shaking down, but Dan and Zoe were stopped by Mr. Flatley.

"Would I be able to have a word with you two, about…" he said, as he lead them to his office. He sat down on his chair and said "Well, firstly I would like to congratulate you two. Secondly, I wondered if you were keeping it or not. A baby can be a hard responsibility!"

"We are keeping it, sir" answered Dan. "And we would appreciate it if… you didn't tell anyone?"

"Of course, Daniel" he answered kindly. "Now one more thing. I will arrange to have a baby day at school so you can practise your skills at looking after a baby. We did this at my last school and it went down a storm. Now, off you go to your next lesson!" They stood up and walked to their next lesson, which they only had about 10 minutes of before their pencils started flashing. When the teachers back was turned the five raced down to the base to see what was going on.

"Hello team, we have a VERY important mission for you" said Stella. The five stood ready to listen about a possible nuclear attack, or another criminal organisation has risen. Instead, they listened to possible the easiest mission they had ever had to do.

"Your mission is to get everything sorted for the baby. The equipment, clothes, names" she said, smiling.

"OMG! Your baby is gonna have the best clothes ever! It's gonna be the cutest thing ever!" she said, jumping up and down. Frank then continued.

"Your first task is to pick names". Keri squealed again.

"Charlotte! Kayleigh! Victoria!" she screamed. They all sat down and started saying names. The ones that Zoe and Dan liked, they wrote down. So far they had:

_Boys:_

_Kevin_

_Theo_

_Oscar_

_Girls:_

_Scarlett_

_Shannon_

_Leah_

Suddenly, Tom shouted out "Hermione!". The four looked at him shocked. "I was only joking!" he laughed. The rest of the day flew by, and they had attended no lessons. Instead, they were planning things for the baby. They had decided to go into town on the next Saturday. Soon enough, school was over and everyone left, except for Dan and Tom.

"Alright Dan! Time to revise!" Dan groaned.

"Please don't make me do this Tom!" he said.

"Nope! There's no getting out of it!" This was going to be a long hard hour for Dan.

When they had finished, Dan felt extremely relived.

"Well, that's the C grade work finished! Tomorrow we will work our way up to B!"

"That was only C grade?!" he asked. "It felt like someone had taken my brain out, jumped on it and put it back in" he groaned. Tom laughed.

"Come on, let's go!" They walked to the lift door and went back up to school. Then something occurred to an. He couldn't go home. He picked up his phone and found Frank in his phone book.

"Frank, we have a bit of a problem" he said. "I can't go home!"

"Dan, I forgot to tell you this, but I have organised for you to stay at a safe house tonight. Here's the address. 22, London Way, it's a laundrette. There is already someone living there so used the code words to assure him you're an MI9 again. Your fingerprint will enable you to get in. Greet the agent with the MI9 code words."

"Thank, Frank" he said, before he put the phone down. He walked to the address that Frank had given him, and placed his finger on a panel, and sure enough, the door clicked unlocked. He walked in and found another panel for his fingerprint. He placed his finger on it and a wall slid open.

Cautiously, he stepped inside. There was a single bed with a desk, a wardrobe and a lamp. The was a door leading through to a small kitchen. In there was another door leading to a bathroom, and a spare bedroom. He walked through the rooms and suddenly he heard a voice shouting at him from behind.

"Show yourself!" He spun around to see a man, not much older than himself standing in the door way. He had blond curly hair and was around the same height as Dan.

"What's operation looking glass?" asked Dan. These were the MI9 code words.

"Robots" he answered simply. They walked towards each other and they shook hands.

"Oscar Dixon-Halliday" he said. "MI9 agent." Dan nodded.

"Daniel Morgan, MI High" he said.

"Which mentor?" he asked.

"Frank London" Dan answered.

"Really? He was my mentor too!"

"Cool!" said Dan.

"So what you doing here?" asked Oscar.

"Its… a long story. And a slightly awkward one…" he said in shame. "I accidently got my girlfriend pregnant…" he said. "Then my mum kicked me out, my uncle hates me and I have nowhere to go!" Dan looked up at Oscar who was listening in awe.

"What does your uncle have to do with anything?" he asked.

"What would you say if I told you he was… the head of discipline at MI9?" He asked.

"I would say that you're in a heap of trouble!" he joked. The two chatted for a while, and got to know each other. Dan learned that Oscar was happily married to one of his old team mates, Carrie Stuart and that he had joined a senior MI9 team with his dad and the rest of his team. Oscar learned that Dan was part of the team that brought down SKUL, as well as KORPS.

"I think I'd better go to bed now. School tomorrow!" He groaned. Oscar laughed.

"By the way, I forgot to mention that we are having some visitors tomorrow too, my team and the team before that" he informed.

"Great, can my team come to?" he asked.

"Of course".

The next morning Dan woke up at 7am and got some breakfast. He was surprised at how normal the kitchen was. A working over, toaster, microwave, set of hobs and a fridge. He took a box of cereal out of the cupboard and poured it lazily. He then filled it with milk and ate it. He followed his normal morning routine of a shower, cleaning teeth and checking he had everything for school. Before he got dressed, he checked to see if Oscar was still asleep, which he was. He didn't want him to see the scars on his stomach, as he would start asking questions. He took his shirt off and looked in the mirror. He guessed Zoe must have been too drunk to notice anything when she came round after the party. He headed off to school.

When he got down to HQ he was greeted by an anxious looking Zoe.

"What's up Zoe?" he asked quietly.

"This afternoon?" she said.

"Oh yeah. The check-up" he said, feeling bad for forgetting. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you the whole time" he said, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her.

"Oi! You two!" shouted Tom, pulling them apart. "The bells about to go!" he yelled, running towards the doors, followed by the rest of the team.

When they got to the classroom they were greeted by a very unpleasant sight. There were baby toys spread out across the classroom and everyone was holding fake babies. As they walked in, Zoe and Dan were handed a baby by Mr Flatley, and Anishia and Tom by Mrs King.

"Ah, Keri, let's get you partnered up" she said, looking around the room. The only person Keri could see sitting alone was Preston. _God help me! _She thought.

"Ah, you can go with Preston!" she said, pointing over to him. She handed Keri a baby, and she reluctantly walked over to Preston.

"Ok class, so this is your new project! Over the next few days you will be looking after these babies as if they were the real thing. They will be keeping tabs on you, so if you do anything wrong they will pick it up. We did this at my old school, and it went rather well, although one baby did come back minus a head and a few limbs!" the class chuckled. They spent the rest of the lesson planning baby schedules and feeding the babies. The school had given everyone the rest of the day off, to look after and to get used to the babies. After lunch, Dan and Zoe sat anxiously in HQ waiting for 1:00, when they would go to the MI9 hospital for a check-up. They weren't allowed to go to a normal one, because if anything was unusual about the baby, they didn't want people asking questions.

Seconds later, Keri came down with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Of all people!? Preston?" she screamed. "He keeps trying to do all this weird stuff for it! Half the stuff I don't even know what he staling about!" she screamed. This put a slight smile on Zoe and Dan's faces, but it didn't last long.

"What's up with you two?" she asked.

"First check-up" whispered Zoe.

"Cool! Why you so worried?" she asked.

"It's the first time were going to see our baby" said Dan, putting his hand over Zoes.

"Tell me how it goes, yeah? And get me a picture!" she smiled, as she sat down at the table. Dan looked down at his watch to see that it was almost 1:00.

"We'd best go, Zo." He said.

"Good luck! Shouted Keri as the lift doors closed in front of their faces.

When the two reached the MI9 hospital, Dan took Zoes hand.

"You ready?" he whispered.

"Yeah. You?" she whispered back.

"Yeah" They looked at each other and smiled. This was it. It was the first time they were going to see their baby. They were both exited and also EXREAMLY scared. They walked in and were greeted by a formal looking woman sat at the front desk.

"Zoe London?" she asked her.

"That's me" she said, looking down at her feet.

"Room 22, the doctor should be ready for you now" she said sweetly. The couple walked around the long, twisted corridors until they came to a room marked _22._ Zoe knocked on the door and a woman came to open it. She had a kind face, long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Come on in, take a seat! Make yourself feel at home!" she said to Dan, who sat on a seat near to bed that Zoe sat on.

"Now before we start, I just need to ask you a few questions. Firstly, how long ago did this happen?" Zoe and Dan looked at each other.

"A few days ago, tops" answered Dan.

"Ok," said the Doctor, writing down on her clip board. "And… I believe that you are one of the masterminds clones." Zoe nodded, clearly ashamed.

"I wasn't created for reproduction. That's why we are being so careful" she added.

"Ok then, that's all the info I need!" she said, clicking her pen closed. "Then let's look at baby then shall we?" she said enthusiastically. Zoe pulled up her shirt to reveal her slim stomach, and the Doctor started spreading jelly like stuff onto it. Dan took Zoes hand as the Doctor took a scanner and started moving it around Zoes stomach. They all looked at the black and white screen, and saw quite a large white shape coming up on the screen.

"My goodness! You really weren't created for reproduction! You would only expect to see this size baby months into the pregnancy!" she laughed.

"Does that mean you can tell the sex?" asked Dan.

"I… think I can! Do you want to know?" she asked them. They both nodded.

"It's a little girl" she smiled. Dan and Zoe both looked at each other and smiled. They looked back to the screen to see _their little girl._

Once the appointment was over, the two wondered back to school. They had six pictures of the baby and spent the whole time walking home talking about the baby, and what her name was going to be. They couldn't help but beam when they got down to HQ.

"How'd it go!?" asked Keri excitedly.

"Good thanks!" said Zoe.

"And…" said Dan, pulling a picture out of his bag. "This, is our little baby!" Keri snatched the picture out of Dan's hand.

"Ahh! It's so cute!" she screamed. "Oi! You lot! Get over here!" she screamed at the rest of the team. They all gathered around Keri to get a better looked at the baby.

Anishia screamed "OMG! It's so adorable! It's… It's-"

"A blob?" Tom finished off. Everyone laughed and Anishia gave Tom a peck on the cheek.

"By the way, I forgot to ask everyone, me and Oscar were wondering if you wanted to come to our place tonight?" he asked, and everyone agreed.

That night, the team and Stella came to the safe house, followed by Mr and Mrs Whittaker, Rose Williams and her husband, James 'The worm' Williams. Also, Mr and Mrs Cole. Although they would have thought it would be cramped, it really wasn't. Frank had a catch up with his old team, although it wasn't that long ago that he had seen them at Carrie and Oscars wedding. Rose introduced everyone to Daisy and Blaine, who were happily married, with two children.

The fake babies kept going off so eventually Tom had to put them in a room where no one could hear them. He also opened up the electronics and manages to tamper with it, so every time they cried it looked like it had been comforted.

"I remember when we had to do that!" said Oscar.

"Mrs King said last time one came back without a head!" The team laughed, but looked around to see why Rose and Carrie weren't laughing. Instead they hung their heads in shame.

"No way!" laughed Daisy.

"It was for the good of the country!?" said Rose in defence. This made everyone laugh.

After about half an hour of socialising, Zoe and Dan decided it was time to tell everyone that they had a little girl on the way. They were also ready to tell everyone the name.

"Excuse me, everybody!" shouted Zoe. Everyone turned around to look at her. "Erm… me and Dan have an announcement to make" she said. She nodded at Dan, indicating him to tell everyone one.

"Well, we would just like to that you for all of your support with our little girl."

"GIRL!" screamed Keri. "ANISHIA! THEY ARE HAVING A GIRL!" she yelled, jumping up and down. Everyone started clapping, and congratulating them.

"And, we have one more thing, guys" added Dan. "We have then name as well" Dan smiled at Zoe.

"Her name is going to be _Leah Shannon Morgan"._

The next day, the girls were ready to go out and shop for the baby, whilst the boys were buying equipment. The girls met up at Anishia's house before they left. When they all knocked on the door they were greeted by Mrs King.

"Hi girls!" she said happily. On non-uniform day at St Hopes, she really wasn't lying about wearing those clothes all the time. She was still dressed smartly in her blue jacket and skirt. The girls stood in the hallway and waited for Anishia to come down. Then, Mrs King realised who the other two girls were.

"Rose Gupta? And Carrie Stuart?" she asked. The girls nodded their heads.

"Mrs King! How are you!?" they asked.

"I'm good thank you! What are you two up to now?" she asked.

"Well, I'm married and I'm a gymnast" Carried lied. "My surname's Cole now".

"As in Oscar Cole?" she asked. Carrie nodded, and Mrs King looked very surprised.

"And what about you Rose?" she asked.

"I'm working with computers" she said. "And I'm also married!"

"Great! It was nice catching up with you two, but I've got to go now! Bye!" she said, as she disappeared into the next room. Anishia lived in a large house with at least three spare bedrooms. After about a minute she came down.

"Hi guys!" she said excitedly. "Sorry I look so long, I overslept! I will just go and say good bye, then we'll leave, yeah?" The others nodded. She walked into the room her aunt was in.

"Bye Auntie! We're just going shopping for the baby, I'll be back soon!" Anishia froze when she realised what she had said. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the baby.

"What baby?" Mrs King interrogated.

"Baby? Don't know what you mean!?" She laughed nervously.

"Anishia Lily Jones, tell me the truth!" Anishia gulped.

"Please don't tell me your pregnant Anishia! Is that what you were doing the other night? When you went to that party, with that Tom boy?" Anishia shook her head.

"Anishia, tell me the truth now or I'll be forced to suspend you from school!" she shouted.

"You can't suspend me! I'm NOT pregnant!" she shouted.

"Well what baby are you going shopping for!?"

"ZOE AND DANS BABY!" she yelled.

_Idiot! _She thought._ Why didn't I lie about it, and say it was the robot babies?! _

Mrs King looked shocked, and Anishia was kicking herself.

"Anishia, get Zoe for me please?" Anishia stepped outside, to see that all of the girls had heard the argument.

"Erm, Zoe? She wants you" she said awkwardly. Zoe did as she was told and walked into the room.

"Ahh, Zoe. Is what Anishia just told me true?" she asked. Zoe nodded, ashamed. "I've only known you a few days, but from what I've heard from Anishia is that you're a smart, sensible girl. Please come and see me in my office on Monday morning with Dan?" Zoe nodded, and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry about her!" Anishia whispered. "Let's have some fun" she smiled.

"Let's go shopping!" shouted Keri.

Meanwhile, the four boys wondered into Mothercare to buy equipment. Dan had a checklist, and was using money he had saved up for years. He wanted the best for his little girl. He needed a cot, pushchair, car seat and lots of child friendly toys. When they saw all of the different types of everything they were overwhelmed. They started looking around, and Dan picked out the things he liked, including some accessories. He also decided to buy a little teddy for the baby. He ended up picking a pink furry elephant with blue tusks. The boys finished their shopping and decided to go back to HQ and make a little surprise for Zoe… (After they had finished in Game, curtsey of Tom).

Meanwhile, the girls were shopping around Babies R Us **(I didn't even know that existed!)** for clothes. They were making quite a noise as Daisy and Keri were arguing about which colours the baby's clothes should be. Daisy wanted pink but Keri wanted purple. Zoe had been feeling sick all day, and on top of that her stomach hurt. It was looking big already, which she knew was un-usual. They finally decided on buying both coloured clothes, as well as a few accessories like some hats and gloves.

When the girls went back to HQ, they got back to a big surprise. In one of the rooms the boys had created a little nursery. It was painted a light blue colour and had a cot, a pink baby dial hanging above it, lots of blankets inside, with the teddy resting on it, a play mat on the floor, a toy chest, and a chest of drawers painted with flowers ready for Leah's clothes to go in. Zoe was over whelmed as she looked around the room. She was so proud of Dan for this. She knew he was going to make a great Daddy.

"You like it Zo?" he asked.

"I… I love it!" she said, throwing her arms around Dan. She burst into tears of happiness. "You're going to make a brilliant daddy Daniel Morgan" she smiled. He kissed her fringe and didn't let go of her. Keri pulled the clothes out of the first bag and started folding them up and putting them in the drawers. When she was done she could only just close the draw because there were so many clothes. Zoe walked over the stuffed animal and picked it up.

"That's Ellie" said Dan, answering Zoe's unasked question. Zoe's eyes filled with happy tears once more and they rolled down her face as she smiled.

"Is this all you bought?" she said, pointing to everything in the room".

"Yeah" he answered, hugging her again.

"Don't forget about this!" shouted Tom, producing the newest Blade Quest game from his bag.

"Ugh, I HATE Blade Quest!" groaned Dan.

The next day Dan, Zoe, Tom and Anishia decided to make a start on the home nursery. They had bought the paint that they used at HQ as well as some other equipment that they bought yesterday. Zoes foster parents had agreed to let them use their spare room for the baby. They were out, so they could make as much mess as they wanted, as long as there was no evidence. They wanted to make it themed, so they decide on a garden theme, with long grass, birds, bees and butterflies. The girls painted whilst the boys put together the cot and other baby equipment.

Once they had finished, they all sat in the bedroom, talking. Tom had his arm around Anishia, and they were whispering and giggling quietly.

"Hey, I think it's time that WE started calling YOU Romeo and Juliet now!" Zoe joked. Tom rolled his eyes and kissed Anishia on the forehead. Keri couldn't help but feel left out. Zoe had Dan and Anishia had Tom. She had no one. They decided to go back to HQ for the afternoon. They walked in, and the room was empty. And, as Keri expected the same thing happened again. She had no one.

As if on cue the lift doors opened to reveal an older boy, with dark hair and a big build. The five agent , except Zoe, who was feeling sick after her morning sickness stood up.

"Who are you!?" shouted Anishia, standing in her fight pose. The man put his hands up.

"Lewis, Lewis Chuckworth, MI9" he said calmly.

"Oh" Anishia said as she relaxed. Meanwhile, Keri was staring at him with googly eyes.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "He is well fit!" She froze in horror when she realised what she had said. She clamped her hand over her mouth and blushed bright red. The team were in stitches, but Lewis stood there and felt sorry for her. He decided to save her further embarrassment.

"Well, if I'm honest, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he said truthfully. Keri blushed even more that before. He stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Lewis" he repeated.

"Keri".

"So, why are you here, Lewis?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick up a parcel from Frank" he answered. Dan handed him a parcel that was on the table and Lewis examined it.

"Yep, that's the one!" he said. "Got to go now" he said, pressing a kiss onto Keri's cheek, who squealed as soon as the doors closed.

"OMG!" she squealed.

"Jesus Keri! Calm it!" laughed Anishia. As the team had expected, she spent at least the next half an hour talking about his great hair and cute little dimples or what not.

"OK Keri! We get it! Your totally in love!" laughed Dan. He put his arm around Zoe but she flinched away. She was unusually pale.

"Zo? What's up?" asked Dan.

"I think I'm going to be-"the team didn't need to hear the end of the sentence before Zoe ran of into the HQ toilets. Dan ran after her and found her leaning over the toilet bowl. She started gagging, and Dan rushed forward to hold back her hair. He rubbed her back to make her feel the tiniest bit better. Once she felt like her stomach was empty, she sat back, and Dan practically swallowed her in this arms. She buried her face into his chest.

"How are we going to do this Dan? We're to young?" she said.

"Zoe. Look at me" as he said, she looked up at him timidly. "We can do this. Together." Zoe nodded,, but didn't look convinced. "Zoe. Let me make you a promise. I promise that we will be the best parents possible, if we work together."

"I know Dan. I don't need you to tell me". The two shared a quick kiss, before Dan scooped her up into his arms which made her giggle uncontrollably. "Dan! Stop!" she giggled. He eventually put her down, and he looked down at his watch. It was almost 10 at night.

"Zoe, we best get some sleep" he said, showing her the time. She nodded and the walked out of the toilet hand in hand. They didn't realise how long they had been until they realised Tom and Anishia had left for the night.

"Come on you, its getting late" he said sweetly. On the way through school they made general chatter.

"Did you know Anishia and Tom were dating now?" he asked. Zoe nodded.

"Girls tell each other everything" she added.

"We don't even do that" said Dan, under his breath, forgetting that his girlfriend had super hearing.

"What?" she asked. Dan pretended to look shocked.

"What?" he repeated.

"You just said something?" she said forcefully.

"Don't know what you mean". He said innocently.

"Dan…" she said harshly. He looked at her blankly. "Dan, I'm serious, what did you say!?" she said, her voice full of power.

"OK, OK, all I said what that we never tell each other everything." He said, looking anywhere else but her eyes. Her expression softened.

"Oh" she exclaimed. "Lets start now, right here" she told him.

"What, now?" he asked.

"Yep" she nodded. "Lets take it in turns" she said. "I'll go first".

"Okay" he agreed.

"Number 1…. Erm…." She thought for a moment. "At KORPS or SKUL they never let me have anything to love. Even so, when I first laid eyes on you, I still fell in love with you." Dan smiled.

"That's so sweet" he said, squeezing her hand.

"Your turn!" she said cheerily. He stood still. He didn't know whether to show her or not. He decided to, sense as they were telling each other _everything. _He started to unbutton his shirt, and Zoe watch intensively. He pulled it off to reveal several red cuts over his back and a scar running from his him to his shoulder.

"Your Dad?" she asked. He nodded looking down at his feet. She put her hand on his chest careful to avoid hurting him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He slipped his shirt back on and buttoned it up.

"Your go!" he said, smiling at her.

"Ok. Let me think… At SKUL I used to sneak around at night. I saw everything. Plans for kidnaps, it gave me nightmares every night." Zoe looked down sadly. Dan squeezed her hand.

"Its aright now, Zo" she nodded in agreement.

"Now it's you again!" Dan groaned.

"Fine, fine, but this is the last one, Ok?" Zoe nodded eagerly. "Ok, so every night since I can remember I have been sleep walking. Well, obviously I don't remember but that's what my parents tell me". He admitted.

"Where's the furthest you've got?"

"The train stations near my house. I remember waking up in the cold with a bunch of people stood around me. I reckon my body was trying to do what I had dreamed about doing for years. Running away." Zoe nodded knowingly.

"At least you had somewhere to run" she said in a small voice. Dan put his arm around her as they walked of into the darkness of the night.

The next morning Zoe woke up with a smile on her face. She and Dan were perfectly happy and everything was ready for the baby. All they had to worry about now was school! She thought for a moment, and suddenly remembered something. Mrs K.

"CRAP!" She suddenly shouted out loud. She leaped out of bed and got ready extremely fast. Breakfast, shower, hair, make-up and dressed all in the space of 10 minutes. She picked up the phone and called Dan's number. He picked up almost instantly.

"Dan?" she said worriedly.

"Hey Zo, what's up?!" she asked causally.

"Sorry its so early, I just forgot to tell you that we had to go and see Mrs King today!"

"Why…?" he asked.

"Because… Erm… Anishia may have accidently told her about Leah…"

"Oh" he said. "Ok, I'll meet you outside her office?" she asked.

"Sure. Love you!"

"Love you too!" The two headed up to school and met outside Mrs Kings office. Dan knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" shouted a voice from inside. They opened the door to see Mrs King sat at her desk tapping away on her computer.

"Ah, Dan, Zoe, please take a seat" she said pointing at two chairs in front of her desk. They sat down, and there was a long period of silence before Mrs King sat up from her computer work.

"Well, we all know what we are going to discuss?" Dan and Zoe nodded. "OK then. First of all I would like to congratulate you on MESSING UP YOUR LIVES!" she said at almost a yell. The two looked down at their feet. Mrs King sat up straight.

"I would have expected better from your two." She said, in a more calm voice. "Therefore, I have decided that you will both be excluded for school for one week!"

"Miss! Don't you think…. One week is a bit harsh?" said Dan.

"Not at all! With Zoe already showing, I can't have her walking around as a bat example! And, Daniel, as I recall it takes two to make a baby?" Dan nodded reluctantly in agreement. Now, you may go to your form rooms and collect your things, then out please!" They nodded their heads and got up. Suddenly, Zoe clutched her stomach and yelped in pain. Dan and Mrs King rushed to her aid.

"Zo! Zo! Talk to me!?" pleaded Dan.

"Zoe, ok, I need you to sit down for me? Can you do that?" Zoe nodded her head and with the help of Mrs King and Dan, managed to sit down.

"Ok Zoe, what hurts?" asked Mrs King calmly.

"My tummy" she moaned. Dan sat next to her and held her hand. She had a very intense expression.

"Zo? Zo, talk to me, yeah?" Zoe nodded. "Erm… what did you have for tea last night?" asked Dan, trying to take her mind of it for a moment.

"Macaroni Cheese" she answered. Dan smiled.

"And for pudding?"

"Jelly" she answered.

"That's my girl" he said, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Ok Zoe, breath" comforted Mrs King. A moment later, her expression relaxed.

"I'm Ok" she assured.

"What happened?" asked Mrs King.

"I don't know!" she answered honestly. "Probably just the baby".

"Are you sure you're Ok?" asked Mrs K.

"I'm sure."

"Ok, of you go then". The two walked out of the room and to their form room.

"Are you sure your Ok?" asked Dan. Zoe nodded confidently.

"I'm sure" she said, as she skipped into the room. Lady J, Roly, Preston, Anishia, Tom and a few other people were sat around the room. When they saw the door open they looked up. They all looked shocked.

"What 'append to yo tummy man?!" shouted Lady J, pointing at Zoe. She looked down and saw the bump.

"It's… Erm…" she stuttered.

"Is you 'aving a baby!?" laughed Lady J. She meant it as a joke. She looked down at her feet, and Dan grabbed her hand.

"It's now or never" he whispered into her ear. Zoe nodded.

"You can tell them."

"Ok". Dan thought for a moment. Everyone in the room was staring at them wanting an explanation.

"Ok, so here's the truth. Yes, Zoe is pregnant with my baby." The room fell completely silent. Then, something very unexpected happened. There was a squeal from the corner of the room. They looked to see Lady J jumping up and down with joy.

"I love baby's innit!" she screamed. Everyone looked surprised. Then the questions started to pour in.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Preston.

"A little girl" answered Zoe.

"What's 'er name?" asked someone from the other side of the room.

"Leah. Leah Shannon Morgan" answered Dan. The whole room was filled with coos and 'awws'. After the questions had finished, they signalled that they had to leave. On their way out they explained the Frank over Dan's communicator why they couldn't come to school.

"Ok, I was going to give you two some time of anyway" explained Frank.

"Why?" asked Dan suspiciously.

"To give you two some time to… you know, just get everything sorted".

"Got you" said Dan. He put down his communicator and carried on walking.

"Were to?" he asked. "Either Kloe, or my mum? I need forgiveness. I'm pretty sure that's what Frank meant by sorting things out."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. How about my mum first?" Zoe nodded and they started to make their way to Dan's house.

"Don't forget we have another doctor's appointment later?" Dan nodded.

As they approached the road Zoe noticed Dan had gone pale. He looked down at her.

"It's going to be alright, Dan, you know?" Dan nodded in response with what looked like a vague smile. As they approached the door, neither of them noticed the armed man in the bushes…

They walked to the door slowly. Just before Dan knocked, he looked at Zoe. She nodded at him. _Knock, knock, knock. _They felt like it was forever before the door was opened. When Dan's mum finally answered the door, he didn't see the tall, strict woman he had known his whole life. He saw an old woman, beaten down by life.

"Mum."

"Dan".

"Can we talk?" he said in a serious tone. She noddle reluctantly and opened the door further for them to come in. They walked into the living room and sat down, with Zoe and Dan on one sofa and Dan's mum (Sophie) on another.

"So, I think we have a lot of discussing to do". Dan and Zoe nodded. "Your Uncle told me about your little jobs".

"What? But that's secret!" said Zoe in shock.

"He told me under… special circumstances". Dan and Zoe both nodded their heads. There was a long period of silence. The tension was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Sophie decided to break the ice.

"So when's it due?" she asked.

"Soon. Very soon" answered Dan.

"But didn't you... Only the other week?" she asked, confused. Dan and Zoe looked at each other yet again. Dan took a deep breath before explaining.

"Well, I know this will be a lot to take in, but here it goes. Zoe… Zoe is a creation of the mastermind, which is pretty much MI9's worst enemy. She's a clone. A genetic copy. But, she wasn't created for reproducing, so that's why the baby's growing so fast." Sophie's face was a picture after hearing this. She couldn't get it around her head. A few minutes of silence later, Sophie spoke up.

"I can't believe you're having a baby you two" she said, as tears started dripping down her face. Dan and Zoe looked down in shame.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" asked Sophie. Zoe answered this time.

"It's a little girl".

"Name?"

Leah Shannon Morgan".

After about 2 hours of questions, discussion and compromising the three finally came to an agreement. Sophie would not let them live there but she would forgive them. Dan smiled.

"Its great to have you back mum" he stood up and hugged her. When they let go she put her arms around Zoe.

"Look after him?" she whispered into Zoes ear.

"Always" she whispered back. They all sat down and chatted for a while, as a normal family. After a while, Dan decided to ask Sophie what was playing on his mind.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Have… Have you told Dad?" he asked cautiously. She shook her head almost immediately.

"No, I'm never going to speak to him again" she answered truthfully. Dan smiled.

"Good".

Later on, Dan's mum went into town to get some things, leaving Dan and Zoe on their own. They went up to his room and started packing a few things, like clothes, and his spy collection. All of a sudden, there was a large bang from downstairs.

"Zoe, stay here" whispered Dan as he edged out of the room slowly.

"Dan, wait!" he whipped his head around.

"I love you".

"I love you too, Zo".

He picked up a baseball bat from his toy basket that he kept as a kid, and silently made his way down the stairs. As the turned the corner to go into the lounge, he saw an evil grin. Of a blonde haired man with blue eyes. Holding a gun and a bat.

"Dad". He whispered.

"Hello, my son". He said, smiling, not happily, but a sly, spine shivering grin.

"Get out!" Dan said shakily.

"It's my house isn't it?" he said.

"No Dad. Not anymore." Dan's Dad's (Michael) expression became very intense.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do boy?" he said, in a patronizing way. He pushed Dan into the wall and kept him there, as she spoke to him.

"I'll say it again boy. Are. You. Trying. To. Tell me what TO DO?!" He screamed. Dan shook his head, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Good boy" he said, letting go of him. "I saw you coming in with a girl. Let's go and say hello, shall we?" As Michael tried to make his way up the stairs, Dan blocked him.

"Move over you stupid boy!" she said, shoving Dan out of his way. He stormed upstairs, his eyes darting around to find lover girl. He went into Dan's room to find Zoe sitting on the bed. She had tried her best to hide but couldn't find anywhere due to the lack of hiding spaces in the house. Dan's dad laughed.

"Ha! She's hardly a looker is she son?!" she said harshly. "And fat too! You could have done better than her in your sleep!"

"DAD!" yelled Dan. "Dad, she not fat. She's… She's pregnant".

"What?!" he shouted almost immediately. He walked over to Zoe and pulled her over to him by the hair.

" DAD! LET GO OF HER NOW!" he yelled.

"What you going to do, _Daddy?! _It's not like you can fight back!?" he yelled back to Dan. He punched Zoe in the stomach, and she fell back. Luckily, she stumbled back far enough for her to land on Dan's bed. Dan tried to run over to her but was pulled back by his dad. He knew it was time to do something. For years his dad had hit him. For years he had let him. Now it was time to end that.

"You say I can't fight back?" he asked his Dad. "Try telling MI9 that!" he said, as he flipped over the other side of the room and picked up the baseball bat once again.

"MI9?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Dad. That's who I work for" he said, as he pulled his dad to the ground. He kicked him hard in the side. "This… is for hurting Zoe." He kicked him again. "This is for hurting me". He kicked him a final time. "And this, is for hurting mum" he said harshly. He looked down at his Dad's face. He didn't look regretful. He didn't look sad, or scared. He looked ruthless.

"You're no son of mine" he said through his gritted teeth.

Keri's POV

Keri silently made her was up the stair to the door. When she got there she realised the door was opened slightly. If Dan and Zoe were hurt it would be all her fault. She should have warned them. She should have warned them about the armed man she saw in the bushes outside of school. They could be in danger now. And it would be all her fault. As she pushed the door open, she heard silence. She vaguely knew her way around Dan's house as she had been there once with the rest of the team. She quietly wondered up to his bedroom, and suddenly heard a loud scream. It was Zoe. She ran into the room to have Dan fall on the ground before her, Zoe panicking and holding her stomach on the bed and a blonde man looking over Dan, smiling. Dan was out cold.

"Who are you?!" screamed Keri.

"I… am HIS Dad" he said, pointing at Dan. "But it's not like you can do anything, CHILD" he laughed.

"Oh yeah? Try me." She said, getting into her Karate position. She kicked him over easily and knocked him out within seconds. Her instinct told her to go to Dan. Her heart told her to go to Zoe. Without thinking, she ran over to her and sat beside her.

"Are you Ok?" said Keri, in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine, go and check on Dan!" she replied. Keri nodded and knelt down beside Dan's motionless body.

"He's out cold" informed Keri. "Ring Frank, tell him to get over here" she instructed Zoe. She nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Frank, it's me! Come to Dan's house! Now!" she said forcefully.

"Why, what's wrong?!"

"Dan's dad came back and attacked Dan! He's out cold! Keri's here to. She came to help".

"Ok, I'm on my way! Are you Ok Zoe?" he said in a rushed voice. It sounded like he was in a car.

"Yeah. He hit me but me and Leah are fine". She replied. "Are you nearly here?" she asked.

"I'm up the road. Can you ask Keri how Dan is doing?" She looked over to Keri and saw her leaning over him.

"Keri, how's he doing?" she asked.

"Ok, he's just been knocked out from as far as I can tell".

"She said he's doing OK" she repeated to Frank.

"Is the door unlocked?" he asked.

"I think so. Come straight in. Please hurry up!" she pleaded. Seconds later a panicked Frank and Stella entered the room with medical bags. The first thought that came into Zoe's head was 'why is Stella here?' She blew it of and walked over to where the three were knelt down.

"Is he ok?" she asked worriedly.

"He's fine. He's got concussion but that should heel soon enough. He will have to spend the night in hospital though".

"Can I stay with him?" she asked. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm sure the hospital will let you stay with him. Now, Keri, could you please call MI9 and ask them to send a unit down here to pick up Michael?"

"Why not the police?" asked Keri.

"If he knows about MI High, he would be a risk outside of MI9" she replied. Keri nodded and did as she was told.

Zoe sat down at the side of the hospital bed, holding Dan's hand. He was awake, but his eyes were closed.

"What happened?" he whispered. Zoe squeezed his hand.

"Your dad".

"Might have guessed. Where is the rest of the team?"

"There're at school. Apart from Keri. She saved us".

"How long do I have to stay here?" he asked.

"Just over night. Oh, and Tom and Anishia said they will tell us what score we got with the robot babies" informed Zoe.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Zoe nodded.

"Of course".

Around half an hour later Zoe announced that she had another check-up that afternoon. She said goodbye and Dan wished her luck.

"Sorry I can't be there Zo". Zoe smiled.

"It's Ok".

As soon as Zoe walked out of the room, another red head walked in. Keri wore a very guilty look on her face. Dan caught on immediately.

"Keri, what's wrong?" he said worriedly.

"Dan… I'm sorry, this is my entire fault!" she said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"What? What's your fault?" he said, growing even more concerned.

"I saw your dad, Dan. Outside of school. I should have warned you!" she looked down at his face. She expected him to be angry. His face was quite the opposite. He had an amused expression on his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked harshly.

"The great Keri Summers, all in a state about nothing! Keri, don't worry about it" he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Are you sure?" asked Keri.

"Positive" answered Dan.

"Lets just call it payback for getting my sister pregnant. I _was _going to make you play Blade Quest with Tom for 6 hours, but I think this will do!"

Meanwhile, Zoe was laid on a bed, with the clear jelly all over her stomach. The doctor started tracing the machine over her stomach, and Leah once again appeared on the screen. Zoe studied the doctors face as it dropped.

"What's wrong with her?!" she said in a panicked tone.

"Nothing! Well, due to the size of the baby, it would be expected to be due in… well, a week or two! But, there is a catch. The baby… the baby isn't properly formed yet. The body is fully formed but the vital body parts such as the heart won't be formed properly. So, when she is born, she will be very ill. I'm so sorry". Zoes eyes filled with tears. The doctor held her hand.

"Are you Ok, sweetie?" Zoe nodded weakly.

"Is this appointment over?" asked Zoe in a rushed voice. The doctor nodded. Zoe rushed out of the room before bursting into floods of tears. She ran back to Dan's room and saw Keri walking out.

"What's wrong?!" Keri said softly.

"Keri!" Sobbed Zoe. "Leah…!"

"What about Leah?!"

"She's… She probably won't pull through". She sobbed. Keri embraced her in a hug. Zoe cried into her sisters shoulder for minutes.

"It's Ok" whispered Keri. "You're strong! And so is the baby!" Zoe nodded half-heartedly and wiped her eyes.

"I… I can't tell Dan".

"Do you want me to tell him?" Zoe nodded.

"Ok" she said, putting her hand on Zoe's shoulder. She smiled weakly, before disappearing into Dan's room.

"Hey! Where's Zoe?" he asked. Keri's face dropped. "Keri, what's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Its… Its Leah" She said.

"Why? Keri, what's wrong with her?" he asked in a shaky voice. She sat down on the side of his bed and looked him in the eye.

"Leah… She might not make it." She looked at Dan to see his reaction. A single rolled down Dan's face. Suddenly a loud beeping sound came from the machines monitoring Dan's heart rate. A swarm of people entered the room and Keri was pushed aside.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked. One of the nurses answered without looking at her.

"He's gone into a state of shock".

"Will he be Ok?" she asked.

"Yes. He will be fine. Just let him breath". A nurse lead Keri out of the room and she sat down next to a sobbing Zoe.

"What's wrong with him?!" she asked, panicking.

"He's just panicking. They said he will be fine" she asked softly. "By the way, I have some good news!" she said quietly. "Before I left school you and Dan had your scores for the robot babies read out".

"And?"

"94.6%" she smiled. Zoe smiled a little.

"I'm guessing the 5.4% we lost was Tom leaving them in a room?" Keri chuckled a little and nodded.

Meanwhile, in Dan's room he was surrounded by doctors and nurses. He knew it wasn't even that bad so he had no idea why they were all panicking. All he wanted to do was see Zoe.

"Can I see Zoe?" he chocked. One of the nurses stopped and shook her head. "Please?" she shook her head again. He decided to take matters into his own hands. He pushed away all of the doctors and nurses and made his way through them. He reached for the door handle and walked out. He saw Zoe and Keri sat outside on uncomfortable looking seats, crying. He rushed over to Zoe and sat next to her.

"Hey" he whispered. She returned a small smile.

"Hey" she replied. "What was that about?" she asked, indicating to the panic.

"Just a big fuss over nothing. Don't worry."

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My heads pounding, but that about it".

"Oh" she replied. He grasped her hand and looked him in the eye.

"Wh… what if Leah doesn't make it? She questioned.

"Don't think that Zo!" he exclaimed. She looked at him seriously.

"Dan, really. What if she doesn't?" she chocked. He thought for a moment.

"Then we will just keep on living." He paused for a second. " Zo, can I tell you something?" She nodded. "Even… even if Leah doesn't pull through, if I could I would choose to re-live it again, and again. Not because of what we lost, but what we had. We have something together that no one could take away from us". Zoe smiled and hugged him tightly, even though they were both dying inside.

The next morning Dan was discharged from the hospital. His mother had come to see him but she was asleep when she arrived. She was happy that Michel had finally been put in his rightful place. Prison. Charged for abuse and child abuse. Dan and Zoe walked happily hand in hand in the sun away from the MI9 hospital. They headed to Zoe's foster home. They were both pretty nervous as it was the first time they had seen Dan since THE incident. They hopped up the front steps and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" She shouted when she opened it. A boy around 14 came down the stairs, but barley looked at them.

"Finn! Come back here!" she shouted playfully down the hallway. He turned on his heels and walked up to Dan and Zoe.

"Finn, this is Dan. Dan, Finn. Finn is my foster brother and Dan is my boyfriend." She explained to them. They nodded at each other before Finn walked off again. Zoe giggled a little.

"He's got a bad attitude!" she explained. "But usually not that bad!" she giggled. "He part of another MI High team".

"More like MI Primary!. He's like what? 10?"

"14" corrected Zoe. "He was moved her a few years ago. He was… abused by a member of SKUL". Dan looked slightly guilty for making fun of him.

"Oh. He's like me". Zoe nodded. "Why's he not in school?" Zoe's brow furrowed.

"I wondered that myself." The two walked into the kitchen and saw Finn sat on the table top with a box of custard creams in front of him.

"Finn? Why aren't you in school?" He looked up and had a somewhat guilty look on his face.

"Suspended…" he said under his breath.

"Again? For what?" H shrugged his shoulders. "Come on! You _must _know?"

"Fighting" he mumbled. Dan looked at Finn. He was a lot like Finn at that age. Learned to fight with fists instead of words and often lashed out and therefore got into fights at school, resulting in suspension.

"I can't believe that! Again?" He shrugged again.

"Leave it Zo" he said quietly. She looked up at him curiously. "I used to get into a lot of fights at school" he told them.

"What stopped it?" asked Finn.

"I learned to fight with my words. And that I would spend a lot less time in the nurses office" he joked. Finn smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks". Dan smiled back. Finn started walking up the stairs before Zoe shouted him.

"Where's mum and dad?" she asked.

"Garden" he replied. The couple wondered out into the sunny, lush garden to see Zoe's foster parents sat on the bench, sipping cups of tea.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Zoe!" they said cheerily. "And Dan! Haven't seen you in a while!" Dan smiled shyly. They sat down on two chairs facing the bench.

Zoe's dad was the first to say something. "The first thing I wanted to say was… I'm sorry, about your dad. If we would have known…".

"It's Okay" smiled Dan.

"How was the check up? Asked Zoe's mum. Dan and Zoe looked at each other with sad eyes. Their eyes both filled up with tears. For the day, they had both tried to forget about it.

"Erm…" stuttered Zoe. "Leah might not make it. She's growing to quickly and her heart and brain aren't growing fast enough" she blurted out. Tears stared streaming down her face, as with Dan's. Tanya and Will (Zoe's parents) both looked at each other before their eyes because blurred too. They had been very excited about having a little baby grand-daughter. They had never been able to have children themselves so resorted to adoption. They had never had to look after a baby but they were both very excited. Well, up until now that is, now that they found out the most likely weren't getting a grand-daughter.

They said all they could say through the tears: "It's gonna be Okay".

Three hours later the couple were sat up in Zoe's room, sat on the bed. The TV was on but neither of them were really watching. Suddenly, Will and Tanya walked in and sat on the side of the bed. Zoe turned off the TV and looked at them curiously.

"Dan." Said Tanya. He nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Me and Tanya have a proposition for you" Will continued. "We wondered, as your mum has kicked you out, if you would… like to maybe… come and live with us?" Dan looked delighted.

"Yeah! That would be amazing! But what about Frank?" They both smiled.

"We've already spoken to him. He said it should be fine" Dan stood up and hugged Will and Tanya tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Where will I sleep?"

"Well tonight you will be sleeping in Finn's room but we will sort you out in the spare room next to Zoe's room. We will collect your things tomorrow, and I'm assuming you still have your over night bag from the hospital?" Dan nodded.

"Now I think its time we all went to sleep. Its nearly 10" they both nodded and said goodnight, before Will and Tanya showed Dan to Finn's room. The room was covered in band posters that Dan had never heard of, and had loud music coming from a speaker. It was surprisingly tidy for a 14 year old. There was a camp bed set up on the floor, presumably for Dan. He changed into his pyjama's whilst Finn was in the bathroom and sat on the camp bed.

Finn and Dan both fidgeted awkwardly in their beds, not wanting to wake the other one. Eventually, they both gave up, and started talking.

"What was the fight about?" asked Dan. Finn didn't answer for a second, but decided to tell Dan the truth.

"Some guys were teasing me about being adopted".

"Oh".

"Why did you get into fights?"

"Just for stupid little things. It seems kind of stupid now" he laughed to himself.

"Dan?" asked Finn.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone I said this but… How do you know if a girl likes you?" Dan smiled to himself.

"Have you got a crush?!" she asked mockingly.

"Maybe… Well there's this girl on my MI High team… Emma… I really like her but… I just don't know".

"Just tell her. What's the worst that can happen?"

"What if I embarrass myself?"

"It can't be as bad as the first time I told Zoe I loved her".

"Why? What happened?"

"She was dressed as a guidance councillor"

"What?!"

"Don't ask!" laughed Dan.

Later on that night Finn awoke to an empty camp bed. He looked around but couldn't see Dan anywhere. He stood up and looked around the room more closely, but still didn't see him. Finn snuck out of him room, and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Dan stood in the middle of the landing mumbling to himself. His eyes were open but they had a distant look in them.

"Dan?" he whispered. There was no reply. "Dan!" he whispered again, a little more loudly. He guessed he was sleep walking so he didn't want to wake him. He walked over to him slowly and put his hand on his back, and started to slowly guide him back towards the bedroom. As soon as he got him there, he sat him down in his bed and watched him as he fell back asleep. Well, asleep in bed.

_Then next morning Finn woke and looked over to Dan to see if he was still asleep. To his surprise, he was sleeping soundly. He got up and tip-toed around his bed and went downstairs to breakfast. He guessed he was the first one up as all of the curtains downstairs were shut. He sat on the work to reach one of the top cupboards to get his cereal. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a brown haired man come through the door. He assumed it was just Will. He looked up and saw a member of SKUL. Not just any member. The member that abused him. He started to breath heavily. _

"_HELP!" he screamed. No one answered. He tried to jump down from the work top and escaped but it seemed like he was glued down. The SKUL member continued towards him, with an evil grim creeping onto his sly face. Finn let out a scream but no sound came out. He tried again. Nothing. The SKUL member swung his arm towards him, and Finn awaited the pain to flood onto his face._

"AHHHHH" he screamed, sitting bolt upright in his bed. It took him a moment to catch his breath before he looked around and realised he was safe, in his warm bed. He looked around and saw Dan sat on the foot of his bed.

"Don't worry mate! Just a nightmare" Finn nodded in agreement. And pulled the covers over him again. He suddenly realised a painful truth. He threw off his covers to revelled a soaked bed sheet and PJ bottoms. He looked up at Dan with the guilt and embarrassment spreading across his face. He awaited Dan to make a mean gesture or laugh at his misfortune. Instead, Dan gave him a kind smile.

"Don't worry, it happens. No one's fault" Finn smiled back at Dan. "Come on, let's get this all in the washing machine, he said, gesturing towards the bed sheets. He stood up and the cold hit him. "Why don't you change into some clean pyjamas and I'll go downstairs to wash this." Finn smiled and agreed. He looked at the clock. 5am. He would have stayed up but he had nowhere to go considering he was not going to school. Dan returned 10 minutes later, with the washing in the machine.

"You alright?" Dan asked gently. Finn nodded and smiled at Dan.

"Thanks, Dan" he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Me again. Thank you so much for your comments. As a writer it really means a lot.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been tied up with school work and what not. This is only a short chapter though... Don't kill me! So here I am, sat bored in my bedroom so why not update? Sorry about any stupid mistakes, this chapter is written on my notes on my phone, and my thumbs are already hurting from typing! **

"Lets... lets not tell anyone about this?" Pleaded Finn. Dan smiled.

"Ok".

A few hours later the boys woke to a smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. They raced down stairs; both of them were suckers for a nicely cooked breakfast, or any meal for that sake. Zoe and her foster parents sat at the table talking quietly. They looked up as the boys ran in, and from first glance, the boys could tell there was something wrong. Zoe's dad got up and walked towards Finn.

"Finn, we need to talk to you" he said kindly. Nevertheless, Finn still felt extreamly nervous.

"Zoe, Dan you can go. We need to talk-"

"They can stay if they like" interupted Finn. Dab suddenly realised what this was about. He had forgotten to get the washing back in after it dried. His parents knew his secret.

They all sat down at the table, with 8 pairs of eyes staring concerned at Finn.

"Erm... I'm guessing you know what this is about, Finn?" Asked his mother, clearly feeling awkward about asking. He nodded slightly.


End file.
